The Evil Cousin
by AnNaJ
Summary: Rory' cousin Amy come's to visit. Everyone think's she's such a nice person. But wait until she learns about Jess, she will do anything to get him.. but rory won't let her. R/J and maybe some L/L... G
1. Coffee and love

Author's Note: Ok so I realy hope you will like the first chapter. UGHHH I would love to own jess but sniff.. I don't:( oh well enjoy:P  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Rory: Soo when is Amy commin'?  
  
Lorelai: Huh honey.. I don't know you know you're cousin.. with her we never know!  
  
R: It's gonna be fun to have another women in the house.  
  
Lor: Im hurt im not enough for you?  
  
R: Of course you are mommy dear but you see.. if I talk about books with you.. hum.. you fell asleep like 2 min. after I started!  
  
Lor: HUH! I DO NOT!  
  
R: Yeah sure, common let's go to Luke's, I want coffeeeeee!  
  
Lor: That's my girl, taking coffee as an issue when were havin' a fight.  
  
R: Yeah but it work's!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*LUKE'S*  
  
Lorelai and Rory entered Luke's. Rory saw Jess going upstairs. She had a flashback of Sookie's wedding when she and Jess kissed. *Huh, what the hell am I thinking? Im with Dean and Jess well he's with Shane so stop thinkin' about him god you're obsessed!*  
  
L: Hey, you're listening?  
  
R: Huh? yeah yeah sure I am..  
  
L: O.K, well I was thinkin' to pull an prank on Luke you know like put happy faces all over the place or eaven better! Put Taylor's picture everywhere .. it be fun seing Luke all crazy and running every where.  
  
R: Why am I the only one to have such a cruel mother?  
  
L: Cuz' you're special like you're mommy. So you gonna' see Dean today?  
  
R: Huh I don't know maybe. Jess pass threw her.  
  
Luke: Jess where the hell are you goin'?  
  
Jess: Huh I don't know maybe im goin' to knock over a liquor store.  
  
Luke: Jess I swear-  
  
Jess: Don't worry im going to see Shane I'll be back in two hours.  
  
With that he walk's away. Rory is hurt to think that he's goin' to do nasty things with that slut. *I have to talk to him damn it*. With that she leave's to find Jess.  
  
***************OUTSIDE*************  
  
R: JESS WAIT I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU! .............TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it hate it? pleaseee REWIEW.. thank you for taking the time to read hehe. 


	2. That damn alarm clock

Well here is chapter two hope you like it:P! By the way it set like in the month of october.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
R: JESS!,Rory yelled. GOD WHAT PART OF WAIT UP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?.  
  
  
  
Jess turned slowly around not really wanting to argue with her again. He had enough of her. He had enough of wanting her. Of loving her. He just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  
  
J: What do you want Rory? he asked coldly.  
  
  
  
R: I want to talk, she answered.  
  
  
  
J: About what? I told you what I had to tell you, there's nothing to talk about. You're with bagboy im with Shane. And you know what? I don't give a shit about all this. I though you were different Rory but I guess I was wrong.  
  
  
  
He left her standing there all alone. She was about to cry. How could he be so mean with her? She wanted to tell him how much she was sorry about leaving this summer without saying goodbye, how many times she tried to call or write. She tough that when she came back he would have understood that she was scared and had to go away. But instead, he moved on with a new girlfriend leaving Rory behind.  
  
  
  
************GILMORE'S HOUSE***********************************  
  
  
  
L: Ror, hon, where were you? You just left me at the dinner. Babe I was worried about you.  
  
  
  
R: Mom, could we talk about this later? Im tired, im going to my room, she said without waiting for a answer.  
  
  
  
L: Sure sweety.. she said more to herself than to Rory.  
  
  
  
$$$$$ MORNING$$$$$$$  
  
  
  
Rory woke up. She was tired. She had a awful nightmare and she didn't sleep very well.  
  
  
  
R: Huuh.. what time is it?  
  
  
  
She looked at her watch. 11 a.m.  
  
  
  
R: OMG! Ahhh stupid alarm stupid stupid stupid alarm how could you do that to me! Im so gentle with you and what do you do huh? you didn't wake me up awww god!  
  
  
  
She opened her door hoping her mom wasn't asleep. She ran upstairs, entered Lorelai's room and there was her mom all cosey in her bed...sleeping.  
  
  
  
R: MOM WAKE UP! MOMMM WAKE UP! she yelled.  
  
  
  
L: Ahhh there's no more coffee in the world were gonna dieeee!! Rory?.... what the hell? she realized she wasn't dreaming anymore.  
  
  
  
R: Mom, we're late! Amy's airplane landed an hour ago!  
  
  
  
L: Oh man, I swear if it's a joke to make me get out of bed early im sending you to milatary school! she said still asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
R: Mom im not joking, now get you're ass of that bed and let's goooo, she yelled.  
  
  
  
L: In pajamas?  
  
  
  
R: Who care's? there no one at the airport in the morning.. hurry she must be waiting for us!!  
  
  
  
L: Ok! ok! Jeez, aren't we bright eyed and bushy tailed.  
  
  
  
************AIRPORT************************  
  
  
  
Amy: Where the hell are those Gilmore's?  
  
........End of chapter two  
  
A/N: So I really hope you liked it and don't forget for more chapters.. REWIEWWWWWWW: - AnNaJ 


	3. The pajamas gilmores

A/N: Thank you for the feedbacks! Okay so I'll try to make chapter 3 longer:P oh yeah hmm Lorelai has a sister!  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Lorelai was driving as fast as she could. They were almost at the airport.  
  
  
  
R: Oh man! How could we be late. Talk about good impression, she said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
  
  
L: Aww honey don't worry it's not like she'd get lost?...right?....Rory support me here, or my sister is going to kill me if I loose her kid, she said suddenly scared.  
  
  
  
R: Noo she won't get lost. Look we're almost there.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the airport. They parked the jeep, and hurry inside the building.  
  
  
  
L: Why are those freeks looking at us like we've been abducted by aliens?  
  
  
  
R: Huh mom I really have no idea.... mmm oh yeah! maybe because we're wearing pajamas in a public place?  
  
  
  
L: No, I think it's because there jealous of my extreme beauty.  
  
  
  
R: Sure whatever you say, let's just find Amy.  
  
  
  
****** 20 minutes later*****  
  
  
  
They searched everywhere. Then they saw a girl with glasses, she was blonde with long hair. She wasn't really tall, she was thin and had green eyes. She was wearing a baby blue sweater and a mini skirt.  
  
  
  
L: I think it's her, she said to Rory almost whispering.  
  
  
  
R: Only one way to found out. AMY! she yelled.  
  
  
  
Amy turned and faced the two girls standing two feet away from her. *Dear God what the hell are they wearing, im gonna spend two months with those freaks?* she tought.  
  
  
  
A: Lorelai and Rory? she asked, hoping it wasn't them.  
  
  
  
R&L: Amyyyy!  
  
  
  
R: It's nice to finally meet you, she said hugging her cousin.  
  
  
  
L: Same here eaven if I met you when you were little.. wearing cute baby dippers with barney on them.. ah good memories.  
  
  
  
R: Yes that's my mother... We're sorry to be late it's 'cause of that alarm clock that didn't eaven ring.  
  
  
  
A: Huh.. it's okay but I tought you forgot about me.  
  
  
  
L&R: Us? Never!  
  
  
  
They didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
L: So are you hungry?  
  
  
  
A: Oh yeah! the food on planes suck's!  
  
  
  
L: Tell me about it!  
  
  
  
R: Let me help you with you're bags.  
  
  
  
A: Thank's.  
  
  
  
******** Back to Stars Hollow**********  
  
  
  
The three of them were in the jeep . Rory was thinking about her dilemma with Jess. Lorelai was showing Amy Stars Hollow.  
  
  
  
L: - Here is Doose's owned by Taylor. If he ever start's talking about fruits..run away. Ah! and here is Luke's the best coffee place.. you know im addicted to coffee right?  
  
  
  
A: Then you're like my mother. I don't really like-  
  
  
  
Rory snaping out of her transe.  
  
  
  
R: If I were you I would not finish that sentence, she warned her.  
  
  
  
A: Okay! she said laughing. * They are crazy, why can't my mother and I get along like them?*  
  
  
  
****************LUKE'S********************  
  
  
  
L: Hey Lukey! she said enthusiastic.  
  
  
  
Luke: Don't call me like that Lorelai, or no more coffee for you!  
  
  
  
L: AHHHH nooo okay im sorry. L-U-K-E  
  
  
  
Lu: That's better  
  
  
  
L: -Y, she said silently.  
  
  
  
Rory laft. Amy looked at Lorelai and that guy, *god there so in to each other* she tough.  
  
  
  
L: Luke this is Amy, she's my sister's kid.  
  
  
  
Lu: Welcome to Stars Hollow, he said politetly.  
  
  
  
A: Thank you.  
  
  
  
Lu: You're gonna live with those two? he asked.  
  
  
  
A: Yes I am, she confirmed.  
  
  
  
Lu: God, good luck, you will need it.  
  
He left and went back to serve people.  
  
  
  
L: We know you love us LuKEYYY, she yelled.  
  
  
  
Rory and Amy sat down at a table waiting to be served. Lorelai was chasing around Luke.  
  
  
  
A: You're mom is funny you're lucky to have her.  
  
  
  
R: Yeah, I am.  
  
  
  
A: Wow! Who's that hottie?! she sighted.  
  
  
  
R: Who?  
  
  
  
She turned around to see who Amy was pointing. She had a shock when she found out who it was.  
  
  
  
R: Jess.. she replied coldly.  
  
  
  
A: You know him? she asked curiously.  
  
  
  
R: I guess I do..  
  
  
  
J: What it be? he asked without looking at Rory. Amy noticed that there was something going on between them.  
  
  
  
A: Hi, im Amy nice to meet you, im Rory's cousin.  
  
  
  
J: Huh that's wonderful, sorry I don't have all day, so you guys want something to eat or not?  
  
  
  
R: Coffee..  
  
  
  
A: I don't know, what would you recommend?  
  
  
  
J: There's the menu. Call me when you're ready.  
  
  
  
With that he left.  
  
  
  
*Hard to get, Im starting to like that guy* tought Amy. Rory looked at her cousin, something bothered her. Wow has she jealous of her cousin? No there is nothing between them, and Jess has a girlfriend already. Right?..  
  
  
  
  
  
.......End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
A/N: Again like it hate it? if you don't like it i'll stop. DON'T FORGET TO REWIEW!!!:p AnNaJ 


End file.
